Til We Meet Again
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: Tezuka, a bachelor and famous architecture. Fuji, not so much a successful bachelor, but the wealth of his family got it all covered, and the abilites of a tensai. Disclaimer: I dont own
1. Coming Home

The wind was exceptionally cold that day, but the two figures still sat unmovingly on the beach of Osaka, watching the sun setting on the east horizon

The wind was exceptionally cold that day, two figures, one taller than the other by a head, sat unmovingly on the beach of Osaka, watching the sun setting on the east horizon.

It was quiet, and all was heard was the wind whirling by. Seeing the shorter one shiver, the taller boy took off his jacket and draped it over his friend's shivering body.

"Ne, Tezuka," the shorter of the two boys spoke up, "I'm going back to America tomorrow."

A moment of silent followed after without the other boy saying anything. It was okay because they both enjoyed the silence.

"Hm, you've never told me your real name yet, ever since we met on the first day of the last two months." Tezuka finally answered but his gaze still focused on the setting sun.

The shorter boy chuckled, "but it wouldn't matter anyways cuz I'm only on my vacation here for the summer for a short time." the boy stopped for a few seconds before continuing, "Saa…wonder if will we meet again in the future."

"We will." was the definite answer Tezuka given the boy.

"If it's fate to let me see you again, then, I'll tell you my name." When the shorter lad was about to continue, his phone rang. It was his sister. After the phone call ended, no one spoke until two minutes passed.

"My sister is here to pick me up. We need to do a few things before leaving tomorrow," the boy then opened his eyes to reveal two beautiful cerulean orbs, looking at the other's chocolate eyes. For most of the times, he keeps them closed so that he can focus his other senses better. He would occasionally open them. "Ne, Tezuka, I'll miss you." He stared intently, focusing on Tezuka's lean and handsome face. After taking in the image, he closed his eyes and smiled serenely before turning away.

Tezuka did not say anything until the shorter lad disappeared into the car. "Hope to see you again" was muttered from Tezuka's lips.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ten years later…at the same beach, stood a man of six feet two with bronze color hair. It was sunny and a few wind picked up once in a while that makes his hair fluttered.

_Times do flies, and very fast. _The man stood like a statue looking out to the sea, pending in deep thoughts. _Where are you now? I want to see you._

Then a loud voice broke his trance. "Tezuka, it's ten 'til five. We gotta go." Tezuka turned around and motioned the owner of the voice that he'll be right with him. Tezuka turned back toward the ocean again before heading back.

In the car, "Tezuka, you looked nostalgic." the other man, who sat beside him, spoke.

"It's nothing, Oishi." Tezuka reassured him with a stoic face like always.

"Okay. Let's review on the meeting then." Oishi looked to Tezuka for an approval before moving on, in which he nodded. "Atobe Kiego, CEO of Hyotei Shopping Mall, largest of all Japan's. One of Japan's top ten trillionaires and most wanted young bachelors. Age 25. We're here to make a contract with him for our next project, the "Labyrinth Hotel". Atobe wanted a 100-story 5-star hotel next to his shopping mall."

"I have a layout for the hotel." Tezuka said then pulled out his blue print for the future 5-star hotel and gave it to Oishi, vice president of Tezuka's Seigaku Architecture Enterprise.

Oishi was amazed at what he saw. The structure is a skyscraper resembling an IKEA CD rack, that exudes a stunning and unique look as a green architecture. "This is great! You never fail to amaze me with your work." He earned a smile from Tezuka.

It was ten minutes later that they arrived at Atobe's office, a 90-story building that resembled a drill poking up from the ground.

The were welcomed in front of the building with five men wearing black suits. They lead Tezuka and Oishi to the top level, where they will have the meeting his Atobe and others.

"Greetings, Welcome to Ore-sama's most prodigal office." Atobe said flashing his trade-mark smile that melts his lady attendants everytime, like right now, and held up a hand for handshakes. The meeting room is filled with Hyotei's Corporation important staffs. The three then walked toward the end of the table, where it is considered the most prominent spot for the prominent person.

His present melted the ladies twice within that minute, even though his face is still stoic. His features and Atobe could not match because they have their own ways of appeal. Other guests, excluding the staffs, include Yukimura Seiichi, chairman of the International Finance Corporation and his vice president, Sanada Genichirou.

They introduced themselves to each other, and the meeting began. Tezuka started out by presenting his blue print's structures, both interior and exterior, with Oishi's help. He walked them through the structure of the building and what type of materials will be used. He finished the walkthrough in an hour.

"How long until completion?" Atobe asked after the two finished presenting their proposed project.

"At most 10 years." Tezuka replied shortly. His answer was full of confidence and certainty that made the whole room gasped in amazement. They didn't expect the 150 luxurious hotels to be built within 10 years because it looked like a more-than-20-year project. But of course, no less is expected from Tezuka Kunimitsu, top leading architecture company in Japan equipped with the latest inventions and is the best architecture himself.

"Excellent." Atobe remarked.

"How much?" Yukimura looked at Tezuka sternly.

"Two hundred," Tezuka stopped for a second, slowly telling them the price "and fifty billion."

At that point, the people in the room had their jaw drop at the incredible amount of money mentioned. The only people had their expression composed were the guests and Atobe. Tezuka let them have a moment to compose themselves, while Atobe just look calmly, but stern. He was never in any rush. Yukimura and Sanada exchanged a few words but stayed in deep thoughts most of the time.

"That's a little high." a staff said.

"No, it's very," another said. There were other murmurs in the room, but Tezuka didn't take any heed toward them.

Knowing Tezuka, he'd never fix the price once it is announced. For Tezuka, it's a deal or no deal game. This is what made Atobe thinking hard deciding whether or not take the deal. He does want to own the structure. Tezuka rarely change his mind, and Atobe knows this, one reason he doesn't want to bargain for fear of losing the offer. After a moment of contemplation, Atobe finally spoke up, quieting all the others.

"Make it done." Atobe announced without doubt. Tezuka smirked in his success once a gain. No one has ever turned down his project before because people cannot manage to let loose something so good, so valuable offered to them. Tezuka knows how to choose the people he does business with.

The presidents and vice-presidents shook hands and the meeting ended. Before Tezuka and Oishi left the room, Yukimura stopped them.

"Tezuka-san, are you in a hurry?" Yukimura asked.

"No," Tezuka replied politely, "Do you need anything?"

Yukimura smiled, "Then, could you wait for me in the lobby? I have a favor to ask." Tezuka nodded in approval then left. Yukimura and Sanada stayed behind to discuss the financial payment regarding Atobe's new project agreement.

Down at the lobby, Tezuka and Oishi sat at the lounge drinking their coffee while waiting for Yukimura.

"When do you want to leave?" Oishi asked.

"We're in no hurry. We could take a short break here." Tezuka said, in which Oishi agreed. The two are best friends since childhood. Wherever Tezuka goes and whatever Tezuka decides, Oishi follows.

"Sorry if you waited long," Yukimura gave an apologetic smile, which Tezuka replied in a that's-okay fashion. Yukimura and Sanada sat down across from Tezuka and Oishi. "I want to ask you for a favor."

"I will do my best if I'm capable of your request." Tezuka smiled faintly.

"Ah, thank you Tezuka-san. I have a dear cousin, who just came back from America. His uncle owns the Fujifilm Corporation headquarter in the U.S. But this cousin of mine just recently wanted move back and live here, in Japan. He wants a small company, a franchise of Fujifilm for his occupation, to be built in Fukushima. If possible can you help him building this company? He's very picky about how this building is going to look like. He met with many other architectures and disliked all their projects. He insist I find him a perfect one, and I think you would fit the job." Yukimura smiled wistfully.

Yukimura studied Tezuka's expression, but his face was motionless. _He seems reluctant. Can't blame him. Syusuke is too difficult. _He waited patiently for a respond.

Tezuka's thought was the opposite. He wasn't sure if he could take the request because one big project is enough, it'll be a to build two buildings at the same time. And there is also the fact that Yukimura said, the cousin is difficult to work with. Tezuka finally came up with something to say. "I design structures that fit the owners' personalities. So I cannot be sure until I meet him."

"Ah, that would be splendid then. Will you be staying here for some times?" Yukimura was delighted.

"Yes." Tezuka replied.

"We're currently staying at Laforet Shin-osaka Hotel, and so is my cousin. If you have time tomorrow at lunch, I could introduce you to him." Yukimura said.

"We're also staying there, so it wouldn't be a problem to meet up." Oishi said.

"Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow. Thank You Tezuka." Yukimura said then left with Sanada.

Walking around down the street of Osaka, Tezuka and Oishi looked for a place to dine-in. They settled for Kaen, a French restaurant. The waitresses and female patrons were staring at them as they walk by to their table. Their waitress was stuttering and blushing, while taking order. She quickly finished and walked away before she could embarrass herself any further in front of two handsome young men.

"We haven't been on a vacation for a long time, can't remember the last time we had one?" Oishi relaxed into the chair.

"Hn. It has been busy." Tezuka replied.

"It has since you became popular. Now that I think about it, we're 25 already. And you haven't date even once." Oishi chuckled.

"I have no time. My job is enough to keep me occupy for the whole day." Tezuka smiled faintly. _And I'm waiting for You. _Images of him 10 years ago flashed back, 2 of them at the beach watching the sun setting. They were only 12.

"But Tezuka, you need someone by your side when you are not working. You can't always be working for the rest of your life. You need a companion." Oishi expressed his concerns for his friend. "Your mom told me to get you hooked up."

"It's not the time yet. And matchmaking is irritating." Tezuka sighed heavily, leaning into the backrest.

"That's cause Yuushi, your older brother, decided to live with Shishido Ryo. And Yagyuu is still 20. You happened to be next in your family to marry. And besides, your mom wants grandkids." Oishi tried to make a point to Tezuka, but he still didn't change his minds about the matchmaking his mother sets up.

After dinner, Tezuka and Oishi went back to their hotel. Both stayed in the same room as there were two separate beds.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It is a beautiful morning, the birds are singing, waiting for certain people to wake up.

"Mhm." a groan is heard under the blanket on the bed furthest away from the bathroom. There are three beds total in the same room.

"Syusuke.!" by every second, the atmosphere gets heavier. All Yukimura got was another and another groan until he got tire and went into the bathroom.

Sitting at the balcony, Sanada feared a bad thing will happen if the so called 'Syusuke' doesn't wake up any sooner. Forcibly Sanada stood up and went over to his bed attempting to wake up the lad. "Fuji…Fuji." Sanada's voice was deep compared to Yukimura's. He took a deep breathe before saying, "Seiichi is coming with a cold bucket of water if you don't wake up soon."

"Noooo. I'm awake." After Fuji jolted up Yukimura is found standing at the bathroom door holding a bucket filled with water. Fuji gave him a sheepish smile.

An hour later, the three men finished preparing, mostly Fuji though.

"So? What are we doing today?" Fuji asked jovially.

"It's 10 now. We should meet up with them then lunch later," Yukimura stated.

"Who's them?" Fuji looked confused.

"Your architects. Seiichi asked him to help you designing your future company." Sanada explained.

"Oh." Fuji smiled wider than usual. "Might be f…" Yukimura saw this and stopped in their track, facing Fuji.

"Syusuke!" Yukimura warned. "Don't dare pull any prank later. He's a respected guy and I'm sure you won't be disappointed. So, do not, and I mean it, do not do anything weird." Fuji Syusuke is sweet outside, but sour inside. Yukimura feared Fuji would embarrass him in front of Tezuka as pay back for earlier, even though Yukimura didn't actually pour water on him.

"Waah? I wouldn't do such a thing. Ne, lets go." Fuji pouted then pulled Yukimura to the elevator, but Yukimura wouldn't budge or change his serious expression until Fuji gave him a quick hug.

_These two..._Sanada thought as he looked at the two in front of him hugging.

"Saa…let's go" Both men smiled and all three started for the elevator.

Fuji ran down the hall attempting to stop the elevator to wait for them. "Wait…" But when he reached the door, it shut up on him. They had to wait for another one. People started to crowd around, waiting for the elevators.

"Seiichi." Sanada felt eyes moving toward them.

"Hm? " Yukmura looked around. "Oh." He ignored the people and turned his attention back to Fuji, who is oblivious to all the staring, ranting on and on about his life in America.

In the background they could hear whispers about them.

"They are so hot!" a girl squealed.

"I dig the shortest one." Fuji happened to be the shortest of the three. "He talks so cute."

"I think the long hair one is better." Who happened to be Yukimura.

Sanada and Yukimura were annoyed with the squealing and squeaking from other patrons. Finally, three elevators opened at the same time. Before they know it, each of them got separated into each of the elevators, squished by the squeaky fans.

Inside Fuji's elevator, he was surrounded by half boys on one side and girls on one side. "Hehe. Umm…is there a reason for you all to be so close?" Fuji managed to let something out.

"That's because you make this place so hot that standing next to the metal wall is burning." A guy smiled perversely.

Yukimura was in the same situation as Fuji, beret by boys and girls. As for Sanada, he wouldn't talk to anyone who tried to talk to him.

The three were finally on the ground. They managed to get rid of their annoying fans out of the way. As they walked to the hotel's entrance, Yukimura noticed two familiar figures waiting for taxi. "Tezuka, Oishi." he called out.

_Tezuka_. Fuji opened his eyes in a flash when he heard that name, it sounds familiar. "Tezuka" was heard softly through Fuji's lips. No one could hear but himself. His heart skipped a beat and started to beat faster as he remembered, and now waiting for _him_ to turn around.

Tezuka and Oishi heard their names and turned their heads, greeted by three approaching figures. Tezuka couldn't help but kept a fixing stare at cerulean eyes. _His eyes._

Yukimura broke the arkwardness by clearing his throat. "This is my cousin, Fuji Syusuke. He, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku's Architecture Enterprise president. And him, Oishi Shuichiro, vice-president."

Fuji softened his eyes reaching out to shake the other's hand. "Nice to meet you, Tezuka-san."

"Same to you, Fuji." Tezuka curtly replied.

The five took a limo to Labaie for lunch/breakfast. The ride was quiet because Fuji was quiet. He usually is the one who talks the most. Everywhere they go, bystanders would stare or talk about them. Who could not notice five hot guys walking together so attractively.

At the restaurant, they were able to get seated at the best spot. "Tezuka-san." Yukimura broke the silence.

"Ah." Tezuka broke his eye contact with Fuji and looked at Yukimura.

"I want my company to be 50 stories tall and made out of glass with a unique structure to it. I don't want some ordinary thing that will be called My building." Fuji smiled sweetly at Tezuka, sounding like a command instead of a favor.

"Syusuke!" Yukimura said in a rather sweet but deadly voice, anyone could hear it and fear it, everyone except for Fuji.

Fuji smiled cheekily at Yukimura before turning back to Tezuka again. "I was kidding, kidding."

Yukimura looked to Tezuka, who is frowning at Fuji, "Ah, Tezuka-san, sorry about that. He's a little difficult at times." Fuji pouted at hearing this.

"No harm done. I might as well take up your offer as a challenge." Tezuka smirked looking at Fuji. "I won't disappoint you, Fuji-san." He earned a smile from Fuji.

They finished their meals an hour later. Yukimura and Sanada excused themsekves first because they had to meet up with Atobe about financial matters. The three walked around the mall doing window shopping and getting to know each other more when Oishi heard his name called. He turned around and was glombed by a red hair glob. "E-Eiji." Oishi took a few steps back to balance himself from falling.

"Nya, Oishi! I missed you.!" Eiji hugged Oishi tightly, not minding the people giving them looks.

"It's just for a year since I've seen you, Eiji." Oishi managed to get Eiji calm down.

"Wahhhh, Oishi didn't miss me." Eiji bawled making Oishi frustrated.

"No, no, of course I missed you." Oishi tried to calm Eiji down.

"Eh? Tezuka. Nya. I didn't see you. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a long time." Now Eiji is bouncing up and down excitedly after acknowledging Tezuka's presence. "Nya, your new friend?"

"Eiji." Tezuka acknowledged him. "This is Fuji Syusuke."

"Hi, Eiji-kun." Fuji said. "Nice to meet you."

"You can drop the formality, I'm Kikumaru Eiji and nice to meet you too." Eiji shooked hands with Fuji. "I owned a pet shop here. What kind of animal do you like? I have all kinds, nya. Tell me so I can give you one as a friendship token. I gave Oishi a Yorkshire Terrier, he's so cute, nya. Maybe I sho…" Oishi covered Eiji's mouth before he could ramble on any further.

"Ah, Tezuka, Fuji, sorry." Oishi felt heat rushing up to his head.

"It's okay." Tezuka assured him.

"Tezuka, I'm gonna borrow Oishi." Eiji asked holding onto Oishi's arm.

"Is it okay to leave like this?" Oishi looked guiltily at Tezuka and Fuji.

"It's Okay. Your boyfriend is giving me a headache." Tezuka told Oishi, who gave him a thank-you smile.

"Nya. Tezuka. Don't say it like that." Eiji blushed and whacked Tezuka in the back, which made him choke.

Sensing Tezuka glaring at Eiji, Oishi pulled Eiji away, "Alright then, I'll see you guys later." Fuji waved at them while Tezuka just grunted.

"Where do you want to go?" Tezuka asked as they walked out the mall.

"The beach."

"Hn." The beach was near the mall, only five minutes walking to the shore. They sat under a coconut tree. It was two. There weren't many people around because they sat at a desolated place.

"Tezuka?"

"Hm?"

"Is it really you?" Hearing that Tezuka stopped abruptly, his heart skipped a beat. He turned his head and looked at Fuji, who had his eyes open, but staring into the ocean.

He smiled before replying, "I didn't know your name, then."

"That's because I never gave it to you." Fuji chuckled.

"So what are you planning from here on?" Tezuka asked.

"I plan on living in Japan with my family and start a franchise of my uncle's business at Fukushima. I worked with my uncle in America since I graduated from college. He said I should start my own business, and this is what I decided." Fuji said. "You are going to help me build my new company right?"

"Hm." Tezuka was about to talk when Fuji's phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi. Fuji speaking."

"**Syusuke**!" Tezuka could hear the caller's voice. It was loud.

"Yumiko-neesan!"

"**Neesan wants to see her baby brother. I just got home. Will you come home now?**"

"Hai, hai. I'll be home for dinner tomorrow night."

"**Okay, take care and see you soon. Ja ne**."

"Ja."

Fuji closed his phone and smiled at Tezuka. "I'm leaving for Fukushima tomorrow round noon, my family lives there." Fuji stopped for a bit, looking like he's thinking about something before turning to Tezuka again. "Where do you reside?"

"My company is in Tokyo, not far from Fukushima. I live by myself. My parents live in Germany."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a younger and older brother, Yagyuu and Yuushi. We're all two years apart. We are very closed. Yuushi continues with dad's business in Germany, living with his boyfriend. My parents are understanding so it doesn't matter what we do or decide as long as we live a meaningful life. As for Yagyuu, he still has one more year to go in college. He lives on campus now, but after graduation, he's going to move in with me. He majors in interior designing so he wants to do business with me." Tezuka felt like to could talk forever with Fuji about any matters. This does not happen often because he doesn't speak a lot with others on non-business matters.

"That's cool, you and your brothers are on good terms." Fuji suddenly looked sad. "I don't get to interact with my siblings often because I lived in America, and they here. I flew here twice a year to visit them; we are also on good terms. I live with my uncle since I was five." Tezuka wanted to ask Fuji why, but he felt it was not a good thing to talk about.

"But now you will be living with your family. You will get to see them everyday."

"That's true. I just couldn't believe my wish came true." Fuji smiled. "I have always wished to live with them."

"If you don't mind, why were you in America?" Tezuka asked curiously.

Fuji smiled then thought about it for a while before spoken, "I had Von Hippel-Lindau disease. I was born with it. My parents sent me to America for treatment under my uncle's care because my mom had to take care of my older sister and my dad had the company. They couldn't just leave Japan. My mom had Yuuta when I was two. I never got to see him until I was 10. " There was a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. He wanted to cry but it was the past, he shouldn't fret over what is already past. "Apparently, I was completly cured 2 years ago. But I decided to finish my study program over ther

The two stayed and talked more about each other until five later in the afternoon, when they decided to go back to their hotel to rest before going out to dinner. All went by fast, and it is already noon. Fuji was in his room packing. Yukimura and Sanada prepared to go out for lunch. After that they left the hotel, heading to a nearby café, to meet up with Tezuka, Oishi, and Tezuka.

"Seiichi, why wouldn't you and Sanada come with me?" It sounded more like a command rather than a question, coming from Fuji.

'We want a vacation to ourselves. Having you with us is already worst, it would suck to have your whole family prying into our private time." Yukimura mocked Fuji, who just pouted.

"That's because you got yourself a super hot boyfriend there." Fuji motioned to a madly blushing Sanada. "it's true though, I don't want to prevent you two from making out at night."

"Fuji!" Sanada growl. his face beeting red.

Fuji laughed amusedly, he is never intimidated by any threat. He turned to Tezuka and Oishi, "So when are you guys going back?"

"Tomorrow morning." Tezuka said.

"Maybe I'll go visit you guys sometimes to check on my building blueprint." He smiled at Tezuka, who in turn just grunted.

After lunch, Yukimura and Sanada escorted Fuji to Osaka's Airport. Tezuka and Oishi decided to visit Eiji and his pet shop.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. The Modeling

Vroom

Vroom..vroom…

"Okaa-san, that's Syusuke's plane." Yumiko said excitedly showing the airplane about to land on the run way to her mother.

They ran to the gate to wait for Fuji. It was half and hour later that passengers started to walk through the gate. Yumiko and her mom looked furiously for Fuji. Time passed and until only a few people are walking out slowly, still no trace of their beloved anywhere.

"Yumiko, I don't see Syusuke. Did something happen?" her mother started to get worry.

"Don't worry okaa-san. My instinct shows no malice. I think something trivial held him up. Just wait a little longer." Yumiko assured her mother. After she finished, Syusuke walked through the gate, waving happily at them. His mother and sister ran over and gave him a big hug?

"What took you so long? I was worried."

He scratched behind his head and chuckled, "The flight attendants tripped on the way out so I helped carry her to the staff room."

"Yosh, let's go home. Yuuta and dad miss you."

They went home in a limo owned by the Fujitsu Company. It has been six months since he has been in Japan. He loves the feeling of being in his homeland.

"Nee-san, how's your business going?" Fuji asked on the way home.

"You know, here and there. People compete in the market for the latest fashion." Yumiko answered in a boring tone.

"Actually, Yumiko recently changed to design clothes for formal events, for both gender." Their mom, Yoshiko, added.

"That reminds me!" Yumiko's face lit up.

"What is it?" Fuji and Yoshiko asked in unison.

"My female model called me this morning that she has an emergency and can't show up for my fashion shoot that's scheduled for tomorrow. And I can't cancel it." Yumiko said sadly.

"Oh, did you try looking for one?" Syusuke tried to help his sister.

"No, I forgot all about it because I heard you were back." Yumiko smiled widely and pulled Syusuke into a tight hug.

"Hm…" Yoshiko looked at her children cuddling next to her. "Why don't you help your sister out, Syusuke. You do make a good model." Yoshiko smirked and Yumiko's eyes widen.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She turned back to her brother with pleading eyes. "Help your favorite nee-san. Ne, Syusuke?"

Fuji avoided his sister's eyes and stared at his mom. "Mom. I'm a guy for goodness sake."

"As long as you make the clothes look good, then it should be fine. Right, Yumiko?" Yoshiko smiled sweetly and Yumiko nodded.

"I promise your identity will be anonymous. No one will know you cross dress. So, pretty please?" Syusuke sighed. He knew his sister won't stop pleading until he agreed, so he might as well agree now to avoid more pleading eyes.

"Fine, fine. But, you have to keep your promise." Fuji opened his sharp eyes and glare daggers at his sister. Yumiko and Yoshiko were taken back a bit by his fierce icy blue eyes.

Their ride roughly took an hour. By that time, Fuji was dead tire and hungry. The limo pulled up into the driveway of his family mansion. The distance from the gate to the house was half a mile long with a fountain built in from of the house. When they got there, Yuuta was running down the stairs to greet Fuji.

"Yuuta!" He hugged his brother tightly. He missed his ever younger brother.

"Aniki. Welcome Home." He released his brother and their mom and sister joined them walking into their house. Maids and butlers stood at the entrance to meet their elder returning young master.

"Where's dad?" Fuji looked around curiously once inside.

"Ah, he's at the company right now. Said he'll be home early." Yuuta replied. "In the mean time, I'll show you to your room." He pulled Fuji up the stairs and into the third door down on the right of the hallway. His room is in between Yuuta's and Yumiko's.

The butlers settled his luggage at the foot of the bed then left the brothers alone. "I put your cacti here on the window sills. I didn't know where to put it." Yuuta grinned, touching the cacti.

"It's good where they are. Thank You, Yuuta." Fuji stood over his cacti, petting them.

"Kay, take a shower and rest. You must be tired from the trip." Yuuta said. Fuji nodded and smiled brightly. He left his brother in his room and went downstairs.

Feeling extremely exhausted, he fell on his bed and fell to sleep. When Fuji woke up from his slumber, it was six pm sharp. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom to shower before he went down.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw the maids busying cleaning up and setting dinner. He stopped one of the maid and asked, "Hey, could you show me to the dining room?"

"A-ah, y-young master. The dining room? It's down that way, the last room to you right." The maid pointed down the hallway to the left of the staircases in the middle of the house that lead to the second floor. Fuji thanked her and followed her direction. _Wow, this place is huge. Hope I don't get lost._ He spotted his father sitting at the end of the 20-people table reading the newspaper. "Otou-san!" Fuji called out.

His father put down the paper and looked up to the voice calling his name. "Syusuke!" He quickly stood up seeing his son walking toward him. His dad pulled him into a hug, and he hugged back.

Yumiko, Yuuta, and Yoshiko walked into the room at the same time and hence dinner was brought out. The foods were all delicacies, made especially in return of their young master. It was a nice dinner. Fuji told them about his life and job in America and his plan of starting his own company here in Japan.

"Syusuke, if you want the best structure for your new company, I suggest you seek The Tezuka Architecture Enterprise." His dad suggested after dinner. The Fuji family now sat in the living room sipping tea.

Fuji chuckled. "Actually, I'm ahead of you Otou-san."

"Oh?" his father looked amused.

"I met with Tezuka-san before coming home. He already accepted it. Seiichi introduced me to him when we were in Osaka. He was there for his new proposed project for the Hyotei Industry." Fuji explained.

"You must be something. He usually doesn't accept any new clients when he's on a project." His father sipped his tea amusingly.

"That's because we were friends 10 years ago. In fact, we were really good friends, though only it was for 2 months." Fuji then started to explain how he met Tezuka and their special friendship.

The night was long. They all stayed up past midnight to hear Fuji telling stories.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mmm…" was heard under the blanket in Fuji's room. It was nine am in the morning. The sun shown through the window and hit his bed.

"Syusuke, wake up!" Yumiko barged into his room and shook his body to and fro.

"Syusuke! The Modeling." All Yumiko got was another moan from the sleeping boy. "It takes a long time to ready."

"Hmph." Yumiko held onto the blanket and yanked it off Fuji.

He shivered before opening up his eyes, glaring. "Nee-san. It's cold."

"Don't forget you promised to be my model today." Yumiko smirked. She knew Syusuke is sensitive to the cold.

"I know. I know. Ugh." He got off the bed and went to the bathroom. He finally finished an hour later, all because he had to wear his sister's clothing.

"What took you so long? Just like a girl." Yumiko teased, standing, waiting for Fuji at the house main door.

"Don't call me that. I look perfectly manly."

"Tsk. Tsk."

"Are you mocking me?" Fuji glared at her.

"What's with all the noises?" Their father said walking down the stairs with their mom.

"Nothing. Syusuke still don't accept the fact that he looks like a girl more than ever in that outfit, right mother?." Their mom giggled.

"Yumiko, don't tease your brother. He's doing you a favor." Their dad said trying to look serious, but failed miserably.

"I do not." He glared harder giving out a deadly aura that made his parents shiver. Yumiko was used to it. She didn't flinch.

"Ahem…" Yuuta broke the tension. "Your rides are ready."

"Okay. Bye dad. Bye mom. We are going first. Remember to be there at five. Sharp." Yumiko kissed her parents before heading to the car.

"Alright. See you later then." Fuji also hugged and kissed their parents before taking off.

"Come on Yuuta, we're going too." His father said looking at the departing car. "Bye honey." He turned around and gave his wife a kiss before leaving.

"Bye Mom."

o0o0o0o0o

4:45 p.m.

"Suni!" Like Fuji said, he didn't want his identity to be known, so Suni was the only name he came up with in the short amount of time. His morning was boring, running around with his sister.

"Hai, Yumiko-san." Fuji stepped out of the changing stall, wearing one of Yumiko's creations. Good thing, no one knew that Fuji is a guy, and more overly, the designer's brother. Fuji wore a long burgundy wig and a long black, backless night gown.

"Waii!! You look adorable." Yumiko squealed.

"Ne, I'm so jealous of your new model, Fuji-san. Where did you find her?" One of the lady in the room commented.

"Really? Did you really mean it?" Yumiko sounded surprised.

"I wouldn't say so if it's not the truth." Yumiko giggled, looking at her madly blushing brother.

"Come on Suni, we need to put finishing touch to your hair and your face." Yumiko pulled her brother to the make-up table.

"Yumiko-san. Who's the male model?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Ah! It's Saeki Kojirou. You probably don't know him though since you were in America. He's an infamous movie star and model."

"Oh."

"Oh Yeah. One thing." Yumiko stopped. She bended down and whispered into his ear. "I told Saeki that you're a male and my brother."

"What!?" The last thing he wants is somebody to know this, especially if it's a celebrity.

"Relax!" She continued with what she was doing. "I had to tell him 'cause he's my main male model. I, absolutely, do not want him to stop working when he finds out his partner is actually…" Yumiko whispered the last part. "a he. Besides, he promised not to leak this out."

"Really?" Fuji sighed, at least Saeki sounds like a decent person.

"Of course, I want the best for you." She smiled heartily.

"Yumiko! Is she ready?" The director called out. It's 5 pm sharp.

"Hai! What about the other models?" Yumiko called back, helping Fuji standing up.

"They're ready to take off."

"Great!." She led Fuji to the line, waiting to go up. "Okay, deep breathe." Yumiko instructed her brother to stay calm, seeing him fidgeting a little. "You'll be fine. You're last up for every round. Save the best for last." She winked. "Good luck. I need to check on the male's side." She pinched her brother's nose and left.

_It's going to be fine. _Fuji thought to himself over and over again. He wasn't nervous because of performing in front of people, but because he's wearing something forbidden for a male to wear and the ridiculous high heels.

The music was on and the models are slowly going out one by one, joining with a partner from either side of the stage. Finally, it's his turn. He took a deep breathe before starting the walk. When he got to the platform, he saw a tremendously handsome guy with steel-gray hair, waiting for him to come.

_Heh. The beauty in the Fuji family is indeed inherent. _Saeki thought at the first impression of Fuji. They both walked down the isle and posed beautifully. _Yumiko did a good job with her brother. _He smirked when they departed, beginning the 2nd round up.

The fashion show lasted for one hour with ten rounds of performance. The judges were astonished with both the performance and the models, especially the main ones.

Fuji decided that he should wear a dress when leaving; since it wouldn't be wise to come as a girl and leave as a boy. They had a party after the show in the lobby. Fuji wanted to go home but Yumiko insisted that he stays.

"Sunii!!" It seemed that Yumiko told his family about his new name. His mom basically ran over and gave him a big hug. Good thing, the whole room didn't mind them.

"You look fabulous! I'm starting to think you are a princess now."

"Mom!" He wanted to scream but only gritted in annoyance. His dad and Yuuta are both talking to other VIP guesses. Yumiko had a lot of shows and their family always shows up. In fact, most of her sponsors are business partners with their dad. That's why it wouldn't be surprised to know almost all of the people presented.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Fuji." Somehow Saeki had come up to them without Fuji noticing. He nodded politely to Yoshiko. "May I borrow princess a while?"

Yoshiko laughed. "Why of course, Saeki-kun." She turned back to Fuji. "Have fun, sweetie." Fuji is, seemingly, still glaring at his mom with his eyes closed.

"Suni-chan, should we go to the garden?" Saeki asked politely.

"Sure." Fuji sighed. _Better outside._

The sun was closed to setting, still on the horizon. No one was around the garden except for them both. Fuji walked over the swing in the middle of the garden and sat down with Saeki trailing behind.

"May I?" Fuji nodded and Saeki took his seat next to the boy.

"Can I call you Syusuke?"

Fuji turned to face Saeki who is leaning back on the rest with arms behind his head. His smile started to form on his feminine face. He was mad at his mom earlier, so he wasn't smiling until now.

"Sure." Somehow, Fuji felt comfortable around him. There was something that made him feel close to Saeki.

"And, you can call me Kojirou!" He said happily and sat up straight. "Are you going to continue modeling for your sister?"

Fuji chuckled and looked straight ahead at the setting sun. "I have my pride, you know. I'm only to do this because it was an emergency. Otherwise, I wouldn't be in this position now."

"Aww. I was hoping you could be my new modeling partner." Saeki faked a sad face. Fuji slightly punched his arm.

"By far, you are my most stunning partner." Saeki grinned widely. "Just thought you should know that."

"…uh…thanks, I guess." Despite the blush on his face, his natural blush is more obvious. His gaze drifted to the ground.

"Eh? You look really cute with the extra blush on your cheeks." Saeki looked at Fuji's face like he was examining the most proficient object in the world.

"Syusuke." Saeki said softly, making Fuji slowly diverted his gaze back to the boy next to him.

"Huh?" Saeki's hands slowly rose to Fuji's face and cupped it in his palms.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you." Gently and slowly, Saeki closed their distance. His lips on the other's. It was a chaste kiss.

Saeki pulled away after getting no response from Fuji, feeling a little sad. He didn't expect his feelings to be returned anyhow. "Ah. Sorry." Fuji's smile wasn't there anymore. His face was full of surprised. "You just…look irresistible." His smile was warm.

"But, Sae- Kojirou, I'm a guy."

"It doesn't matter. Love has no eyes, only passion." It was an honest answer.

"I--." Fuji didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything right now. We have only met more than an hour ago." Saeki said genuinely. "I'll wait for your answer though. Until that time, let's stay as friends."

"Thank You Kojirou." Fuji smiled sincerely. _I don't know what it is, but someday I might return your feelings. _"Friend is…great."

The sun has set. Darkness filled the sky, but it was beautiful. The moon was brightly lit on the sky with millions of star twinkling.


	3. Unfortunate Events

The party last night rendered him restless this morning. After spending time with Yumiko's number one model yesterday, they both went back inside and had some glasses of whatever wine that was offered to him person after person. It was unfortunate for him to pretend to be a lady through out the night, now he had the worst headache he ever had in life.

"…ugh…" The clock read 1:10. Fuji groggily sat up from the cover as it slides off his body. "…nhn…" The headache was oozing his brain back and forth, like the world is out of balance, giving him a very nauseated feeling. Both of his hands brought up to his head, trying to stabilize himself, even if he was just sitting in one place. "…Mom?..." Fuji called out softly. Hearing nothing, he called out again a little louder this time. "Mom!?"

A moment later, Yoshiko's footsteps neared Fuji's room in a hurried pace. "Syusuke?" She called out warily as she twisted the door knob to let herself in and went quickly over to the bed. "Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Mom?" Fuji opened his eyes, his cerulean orbs quivering. Yoshiko brought her hands up to cup his cheeks. "My head hurts…a lot." Fuji closed his eyes, leaning into the soothing touch of his mother's.

"I shouldn't have let you drink at all last night." Yoshiko said in a guilty tone. She massaged his temples gently, like rocking him to sleep. "How does it feel now?"

"A little better." Fuji replied slowly.

"Lay down." Yoshiko instructed him, carefully aiding him to lie back on the mattress. "I'm going to call the doctor, and I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Okay." Yoshiko brought the blanket up to cover her son before leaving the room quietly, but quickly.

Yumiko had gone off to meet up with her models some hours ago. Yuuta and their dad went to work, so only Yoshiko was home at the moment and their household staffs.

Fuji was fast asleep when their family doctor arrived. After the diagnosis, Yoshiko followed him outside to leave Fuji in his peace.

"Hita-san. Is Syusuke alright?" Yoshiko asked once they seated themselves in the living room.

"Everything is alright, Yoshiko-san." She let out a relieved sigh. "He's just having a heavy headache since he drank too much despite his low-tolerance level for alcohol."

"Is there a way to minimize the headache?" Yoshiko inquired.

"Give him a lot of liquid to dilute the alcohol level, and feed him food rich in minerals." Hita went on to instruct further about the specific food and drinks.

After all was done, both stood up and walked toward the exit. "Thank you so much, Hita-san. You've been a great help to Syusuke."

"No need to thank me." He smiled. A reminiscent look spread across his face. "The moment he was born, I felt that it is my responsibility to keep him alive for the longest as possible. He is, in fact, my godson." Hita left after saying bye to Yoshiko.

The sun was closed to setting when Fuji woke up from his deep slumber. The heavy headache was gone, but he still felt tired, like he had no more energy left. Too tired to get off the bed, he laid still looking up the ceiling. Only a moment later, his door creaked open. He diverted his gaze to the door and smiled. "Mom."

"Ah, Syusuke. You're awake." She walked over to the bed and sat on it. She felt Fuji's forehead with the palm of her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Fuji rustled under the blanket as he tried to sit up.

"Are you hungry?" Yoshiko looped her arm around Fuji's back to pull him up to rest against the head board.

Fuji nodded in reply.

Yoshiko left the room and came back later with a tray full of vitamin C consumptions. Fuji thanked her and gulped down the food as fast as he could. He hadn't had any food for almost 24 hours.

"No need to rush. No one's going to steal your food away." Yoshiko teased her appetizing son, only to earn a chuckle between bites.

That night, he was fussed over by his family. They had always been the worry warts of Fuji. Before when he was residing in America, his family always made unnecessary trips oversea to visit Fuji when he didn't feel well. Fuji was happy that his family cares for him so much despite how much he bothers them with his illness.

They were all in his room the whole night until he fell asleep unknowingly.

The next day he woke up, his headache was gone and he was back to normal. Going downstairs, he was greeted by his mom. Like everyday, the rest were off to work.

Yoshiko smiled gladly at the cheery aura Fuji emitted along with his happy-to-go smile. "You look better."

"Yup." He proceeded to hug his mom. "Thank you for yesterday."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get your breakfast." The mother and son went to the kitchen. As they were passing by the living room, Fuji's closed eyes caught a glimpse of something colorful.

"Mom. What's in there?" Fuji walked slowly with curiosity to the slightly closed door.

"Hm?" Yoshiko followed Fuji into the room. Catching what's inside, she smiled. "Oh, that."

"Whose is it?" Fuji probed the bouquet of flower that lie on the coffee table, overflowing in colors. Next, he went over to the stacks of wrapped boxes on the sofa.

"Well, it's yours. Do you like it?" Yoshiko sat herself next to the stacks.

Fuji turned to his mother to give her his disbelieving look. "Really?"

"Of course, why would I lie something about that? Go on. Open them." Yoshiko urged toward the boxes.

_Who is it from? _Fuji wondered in his head as he fingered the top box. There was a get-well card fastened under the blue ribbon that matched the color of his eyes. He flipped the card opened and eyed the content. _From…Saeki?_

"What does it say?" Yoshiko asked with amusement in her tone.

"Secret." Fuji said it slowly in syllables.

Yoshiko chuckled and stood up. "I'm going to heat up your breakfast. Come eat in 10 minutes." With that, she left Fuji alone in the room looking at the gifts.

"My…Saeki is really too much." His smile widened at the thought of the steeled-gray haired model. He sat down and took a sniff at the bouquet. "Smells good." He preceded to un-wrap the gifts. He got a lot of stuff by the time the living room was a mess of recyclable papers.

There were different musical toys, each with different musical instruments, a charm bracelet, a glass wind chime, and much more.

Fuji gave Saeki an appreciation call after his breakfast. And much to his content, Saeki had asked Fuji to lunch that day. He had been meaning to visit his hometown since his family had been too busy with the past few days.

The restaurant they went to was excluded for VIP guests. They shared something about themselves over the lunch course. It was perhaps more than an hour later that they prepare to leave.

Fuji was quick to grab the bill as soon as the waiter came back with it.

"It's my treat." Fuji flashed an idiotic grin at Saeki that one would consider sly.

"No, I took you out, so it's mine." Saeki leaned across the table to snatch the bill away but failed. Fuji had quickly moved back and hid it behind his back as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"I want to thank you for the gifts earlier." Saeki had moved out of his seat to walk over to Fuji's.

"Next time will be yours." Saeki insisted. He grabbed Fuji's arm to hold him into place while his other hand went for the bill.

"No." Fuji pouted stubbornly. He brought the bill closer to his chest, shielding it with both of his hands.

"Give it." Saeki said in a semi serious tone, a joking one of course. Saeki didn't really mind who was going to pay for the meal, but he was sure that he enjoyed the close contact with the other boy. Saeki chuckled and then dropped his hands to Fuji's side to tickle him.

"Mffh hehehe." Fuji restrained his laugh, and soon, the bill and his wallet went flying to the marble floor.

Saeki smirked and bent down to pick up the wallet and the bill. "Oops!" Fuji smiled. "Thank you." Fuji reached out to get his wallet when Saeki pulled it back.

"What's this?" There was a business card probing out from Fuji's wallet. The word 'Tezuka' caught his eyes. He pulled the card out.

Fuji looked puzzling at Saeki. He didn't recognize the card. In fact, he has a lot of cards in his wallet and all of them happened to be white. "What is it?" Fuji eyed Saeki curiously, but it seemed like Saeki didn't hear him.

Fuji reached out and snatched the card from Saeki's fingers. "Hey!" Saeki protested, but Fuji was already eyeing it.

"Oh!" Fuji let out a surprised gasp. _I forgot about him._

"What's wrong?" Saeki inquired.

"Eh? Oh nothing." Fuji stumbled the card back into his wallet. "It's nothing. Let's go." Both walked over to the cashier to make the payment. When the cashier reached out to take Saeki's credit cards, Fuji had swiftly snatched it away and replaced it with Yumiko's before the cashier took it away.

"You sneaky little…" Saeki turned to Fuji and was about to tackled the shorter lad with tickles when the cashier interrupted them.

"Here's your card, sir." Fuji took the card and they both left the restaurant.

"Tezuka. Kunimitsu." Saeki pondered; his finger tapping his chin as if in contemplation as they walked through the parking lot to their car.

Fuji looked sideway at Saeki when he heard a murmur from him. "What about him?"

"Ah? Oh, nothing. It's just…his name sounds familiar." Saeki shrugged and said indifferently. He turned to look back at Fuji. "Why do you have his business card? Do you know him?"

"Mhm hm." Fuji nodded and looked forward. "He's the young, well-known architecture in Japan."

"Oh right!" Saeki formed a fist to hit on his other palm.

Fuji chuckled softly. "Yup! And he's a friend of mine."

"Oh yeah? That's awesome…by the way, do you know that your chuckle sounds nice?" A Cheshire grin spread across his face, only to be returned by Fuji's playful punch.

Saeki took Fuji to an art gallery upon his request. It was a common day in Fukushima with people walking crowdedly on the streets. Saeki parked his car a quarter mile away from the gallery, so they had to go on foot for the remaining distance.

They were talking enthusiastically when a big picture hanging down a 5-story building on the other side of the street crossed Fuji's eyes. They flickered open. Sensing Fuji stopped, Saeki also stopped. "What is it, Syusuke?" He followed Fuji's gaze toward the picture. "Hey, that's your family!"

"Yeah…" _The Fuji Family! _Fuji read the label under the picture of Yumiko, Yuuta, and his parents. His smile faltered, not go un-noticed by Saeki.

"It's an old picture, taken when you're still in America." Fuji made no response. "I'm sure the next picture that's going up, you'll be in it under 'The Fuji Family'." Saeki said it as if knowing what Fuji was thinking.

Fuji closed his eyes and his smile came back. "Thank you, Kojirou. But, it's okay. I don't really mind. It's not necessary for me to be publicized."

"That's good, as long as you know your family, and your family knows you, right?"

Fuji nodded. "Come on, let's go."

It was night time when Saeki dropped Fuji home. All his family members were back and they now sat at the dining table having their family dinner. Fuji told them about his day, but he didn't mention the family picture he encountered on the street. He was somewhat sad, maybe disappointed, but it wasn't necessary for others to know.

After dinner, his dad and Yuuta went to their office room. Fuji decided to pay his dad a visit about his plan for the next day. He stopped in front of the door and knocked. Seconds later he was given consent to enter, and so he did.

Yuuta was sitting at a smaller desk beside the big wooden oak desk where his dad seated. They both looked up to the entered family member.

"Syusuke. Do you need something?" His dad asked while Yuuta went back to writing.

"Ne Otou-san. I want to go to Tokyo for a few days. Is that okay?"

"Tokyo?" Yuuta looked up; his facial expression was of puzzlement.

Fuji nodded. "Why do you want to go there…and for a few days?" His dad asked, little too much curious.

Fuji nodded again with his everlasting smile. "I want to visit someone and explore the city while I'm there."

"I don't know." His dad was uncertain. "But I guess you can go if someone goes with you." He meant Yuuta or Yumiko.

"But aren't Yuuta and nee-san busy?" Fuji knew that consent was somewhat holding a no to it. Fuji walked over and draped his arm over his dad's shoulders. "Please? I promise to call every hour while I'm there and stay safe every moment of my beating heart." Fuji's smile widened. He raised his right hand and put it over his heart.

His dad's eyebrow perched up a few centimeters higher before he asked with little hesitation to it. "Did you ask your mom?"

"Not yet." Fuji stood up straight and shuffled the papers that were lying on the desk untouched. "I want to ask you first."

His dad suddenly snatched the papers back and put them back on the desk where they originally belonged. "Ask her. If she says yes, then you can go." Fuji smiled brightly before skipping out of the room.

"Thanks Otou-san."

"Dad, don't spoil him too much." Yuuta said indifferently when the door closed after Fuji.

"That's not spoiling…Don't tell me you're jealous…" His dad looked at him with mocking eyes and an idiotic grin.

Yuuta gave him the annoyed glare and a heavy sigh followed after before going back to work. _Ignore him!!_

Yoshiko had let Fuji go to Tokyo and she even bought him flight ticket for the next day.

Fuji woke up earlier than usual out of excitement. There wasn't much to pack as he only planned to stay at Kyoto for a few days; besides, he could always buy new clothes with his mom's light-weighted plastic card. It's the essence of being rich. You never have to carry heavy loads around.

Yoshiko was in the foyer, near the staircase, when Fuji came down with the little suitcase in his hand that he showed no problem carrying.

"Morning mom." Fuji tiptoed up to give his mom a peck on her cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Syusuke." She offered him a sunny smile back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hai."

Just then a man of about 10 years older than Fuji entered the scene. "Yoshiko-san. Young Master." He greeted the 2 mother and son respectfully. A friendly smile slipped on his face.

Fuji's eyes opened. They glistened, like rays from the sun hitting the deep blue sea, as he looked at the striking feature the man possessed: his shiny bald head.

"Syusuke, this is Ishida Gin. He's going to be in my place watching over you for this trip." Yoshiko introduced. She patted Fuji's head. "And Gin, this is my beloved son. Please take good care of him."

"Mom!" Fuji pouted with his eyes closed, moving his mom's playful hand away from his head. "Good morning, Ishida-san." Fuji offered his hand to Ishida.

Ishida reached forward to shake Fuji's petite hand in his big one. "Gin is fine." Fuji nodded.

Ishida and Fuji had taken the plane to Tokyo airport that morning, and they arrived in the early afternoon. Ishida rented a care at the airport and drove them both to a hotel his mom booked the night before.

Fuji's suite was next to Ishida. After they both settled in, Ishida took him to a well-known restaurant that served the best French cuisines in Tokyo for lunch. Ishida kindly took Fuji to shop for his new clothes in a metro mall close by and became Fuji's shopping bags carrier.

They had been in the mall for more than 3 hours and Ishida was carrying so many bags that he could hold no more.

"Wahh!!" Fuji stretched, his arms reaching the sky. "Thank you, Gin. It was fun."

Ishida chuckled. "You're welcome. As long as you had fun."

"Yup." Just then a voice caught his attention.

'It was pleasure to work with you. I'll see you on Thursday." Another voice responded, but it didn't enter Fuji's ear. He turned around to look for the owner of the voice, only to see a group of business men facing their back to him.

Fuji's eyes sauntered through the heads and his smile grew wider when he saw the neatly gelled deep-hazel head among the men. _I come here to see him, but I didn't expect to see him so soon._

"Oh Gin." Fuji turned back to Ishida.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to meet up with someone. You can go back first."

"Are you sure? Yoshiko-san trusted me with your safety." A little worried crease formed on his forehead.

"I'm sure." Fuji gave him a reassuring smile and hushed him out.

"Okay, then. Call me if something comes up and stay out of trouble." Ishida reluctantly turned on his heels and walked away.

"I will." Fuji waved after Ishida's back. As soon as Ishida came out of his view, Fuji turned around to look for the person. _Hm? Where'd he go?_ Fuji looked around, scanning carefully with his sharp razor eyes. _Ah, there he is. _

The said person was at the top of the escalator and about to walk away. Fuji immediately sprinted up the escalator without waiting patiently for it to take him up.

_Now what? _Fuji frowned. He looked around him and saw the person walked toward a hall that leads to the other side of the mall.

When he got to the hall, he had lost the sight of the person. There were 3 ways that the hall leads to: the restroom, the employees' area, and the other side of the mall that sold jewelry.

Fuji took a chance and picked the restroom way. He walked briskly down the corridor that eventually that forked into to side for the oppose genders. He took the left fork.

At the turning corner, he accidentally bumped into 2 guys that walked from the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry." Fuji muttered an apology before leaving on his way uneasily. He sweared that the 2 guys were smirking and looking at him in a way he couldn't decipher. Fuji was aware the eyes glued to his back as he continued walking and stopped when he heard a voice called out behind him.

"Hey!" Fuji turned around. Surprisingly, the owner of the voice didn't sound so distant. The 2 guys he bumped into earlier were less than 6 feet away from him.

"What is it?" Fuji asked quietly. Somehow his voice didn't sound as strong as he wanted it to be.

"Nothing." The taller guy moved closer and made a round about Fuji and stopped on his right side. "You look so familiar." He mused.

"No. This is my first time here. I don't think you could've seen me before and neither do I." Fuji shrunk back a few steps that took him to the wall.

The 2 guys moved in closer. "Is that so?" The other guy spoke up. "What are you doing on this side? Waiting for your boyfriend?"

"No. I think you're mistaken. I'm a guy." Fuji heard himself gulped.

"Oh?" The guys' expressions changed from confusion to amusement. "Better."

_What does that mean? _Fuji thought in his head. "I really need to go now." Fuji said quickly and slipped out from his left. Unfortunately, the taller guy got hold of his wrist. He yanked Fuji back to the wall.

"You're going no where." The tall guy gave Fuji a dirty smirk.

"The coast's clear." The shorter one said after looking back and forth.

"Let's move to the stall." The taller one said with an evil grin.

"What!" Fuji tried to pull his wrist away. When that failed, he took his cell phone out with his free hand only to get it snatched away and thrown against the hard floor.

"You won't be needing that." The shorter guy said.

"What are you--Mphf mphf." Fuji was about to yell for help but the taller guy used his other hand to cover up Fuji's mouth. He pulled Fuji into the restroom with ease.

When they are in the restroom, Fuji was thrown against the cold wall beside the sink, pressed up between it and the taller guy.

"Don't bother yelling for help. No one's going to be around for a while." A dirty grin appeared on his face. He dipped down to capture Fuji's lips, but missed.

Fuji struggled his hardest, but to no avail. _Someone, help me. _He moved his face sideway. He could hear the shorter guy saying words that made the taller guy more aggressive. Fuji did his best to calm himself down and think of a way of escape, but his mind thought otherwise. It sped up, making him feel scare and weak all over as he panicked inwardly. The taller guy did more attempts, but failed all. Fuji could feel the guy raging without looking at his face.

"Why you!" Fuji felt his left cheek sting. The impact was hard enough to send him onto the floor, but the guy was holding onto him, pushing him against the hard wall.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything to you!" Fuji yelled as tears running down his cheek.

"Little bitch!" Another hand stroked his other cheek.

A little blood appeared at the corner of Fuji's mouth. His left hand went up to touch his painful and probably swelling cheeks.

"If you're not going to be obedient, then you're going to get more than that." The tall guy warned.

Fuji opened his eyes to glare. "I'd rather take the pain than submit to someone like you."

That insult sent the taller guy on his way to attack Fuji. He swiftly moved his hands over to roam in front of Fuji's chest, attempting to remove the cloth, while smacking his lips on Fuji's neck and collar.

Fuji's hands went up to push the taller guy. "Stop! Please, stop it!" The tears flowed down his reddened cheeks. Fuji pounded the guy harder when his shirt was unbuttoned half way. "Don't!"

Just then, the bathroom door opened and slammed against the wall, hard enough to make the wall rattled. "What the hell are you doing!?" A grim voice said.

The tall guy stopped and turned around to meet a strong punch landed across his face that sent him flying to the ground. Fuji's surprised eyes followed the flying figure to the floor.

"Who-who-who--" The short guy hugged the stall, trembling as he looked at the frightened intruder that knocked out his taller friend out cold.

Fuji turned to look at the intruder and his eyes widened. _Te-Tezuka?_ But, Tezuka wasn't looking back at him; his eyes were on the shorter guy who seemed to be stuttering with fear.

"Get your friend and get lost!" Tezuka roared. The short guy gulped and scurried over to his friend on the ground, picking up the unconscious body and fled out the bathroom.

None spoke up. Tezuka's eyes went over to meet with Fuji's. His expression un-faltered, always hard to read and emotionless.

Tezuka moved his feet closer to the shocked boy. He removed his vest and draped it over Fuji's shoulders. "Let's go." He then ushered Fuji out without another word from both.

**I'm sOrrY if This chApteR suckS. I sEemed tO be hoRrible wiTh thE speEchEs anD sucK at deScRibiNg the sCene moRe eFfeCtiveLy. Do dRop a coMMent anYwayS tO leT me kNow iF I shouLd contInue. ThaNks!!**


End file.
